She Takes After You
by Your Caffeinated Writer
Summary: She was a spit fire with a mean streak. It almost made Aizen forget...she was 6.


**She takes after you**

* * *

_Couple: AizenxSakura_

_Crossover: NarutoxBleach_

* * *

"She broke a girls…finger?"

The elderly man, principal of the soul academy for the younglings, nodded his head solemnly. Letting out a sigh, the brown haired 5th division captain looked down at the pink haired 6 year old sitting next to him. Aizen had to bite back a smirk, which would for sure blow his cover –or at least gain some suspicion-, as he looked down at the bored and clearly unapologetic child.

"Sakura-chan, did you break your classmates' finger…?" Aizen questioned with concern, as he pushed a strand of pink hair behind her ears to see more of her face. The more Aizen said the sentence the harder it became to hold in his amusement. It's not something you get pulled out of paper work to hear every day. Not that he was complaining about being pulled from pointless paper work, he just did not think it would be for a reason such as this.

The 6 year old looked up at her guardian innocently as if she had just realized they were talking. With a simple nod of her head to answer his question she went back to twirling her strangely colored hair between her fingers. Oh yes, this girl was an interesting one.

"Sakura-chan, why did you hurt her?" She let out a slight yawn of boredom before shrugging her shoulder.

"I told her if she touched me or my hair one more time I'd _break her finger_" Sakura turned to Aizen with a tiny smirk on her face, which Aizen had to resist the urge to smirk back at, "I'm not one to say something and not follow through."

Aizen had to hide a dark chuckle threatening to come out with a slight cough and a sigh. Ruffling Sakura's pink hair Aizen turned to the principle, whose face was twisted up in confusion –and looked slightly disturbed- from hearing Sakura's answers, and bowed his head slightly in apology.

"I'm very sorry for this, I'll will speak to her about this once we are home." Aizen apologized, sending Sakura a disapproving look which she expectedly brushed off.

The principle nodded his head in understanding. "Sakura's a good student, one of our best, but we will need to suspend her for four days and she will have to apologize to the girl." For the first time through the whole meeting Sakura had a reaction. And quite a comical one. Since sitting in his chair Aizen was reminded that Sakura was really no different from any child at the end of the day, she didn't feel like apologizing.

"But I –"A quick look from Aizen stopped her from finishing her sentence and she leaned back into her chair with a huff and a pout. Aizen couldn't help but think the sassy little thing was quite cute pouting and acting like the child she actually was.

Sakura had to resist the urge to pump her fist when the meeting finally came to an end. She was excited to not have to wake up early in the morning to do redundant training exercises she mastered in five tries. This suspension would do her good. She could practice with Aizen-kun –the school thing was just for show-, and she could play with her new kitty Kaname! Aizen didn't really like him because she found him on the street but he begrudgingly agreed to let her keep her partner in crime (which took a few puppy dog eyes on her part). But what Sakura was really hoping for was that Uncle Gin had some free time so they can prank people –specifically Uncle Kaname-.

Sakura tugged on Aizen's sleeve and waited for her to look down at her. "Are you mad at me? I didn't mean to have you pulled from work." Sakura apologized. Though Aizen could tell by her tone she wasn't the least bit sorry about what she did to cause him to be called in, for the _second_ time.

Aizen smirked at the little spit fire. "This is the second time Sakura," she shrugged clearly not bothered by it "and if I'm correct the last time was because you twisted a student's hand behind their back and _almost_ broke it."

Sakura rubbed her chin in thought which caused Aizen to smirk a little wider. If she had to think about the incident Aizen could only imagine what other things she had done to her class peers that hadn't been found out.

"Oh, him. I told him not to touch me or I'd hurt him." Sakura yawned, "He didn't listen."

Aizen ruffled her hair. She would turn out to be one of his best weapons yet.

As they made their way back into the 5th division headquarters they were greeted with a chorus of bows and hellos and people squealing as when they noticed their gentle captain had brought his adorable adoptive daughter with him. Once re-entering his office they were greeted with a grinning Renji organizing more paper work that had seemed to be delivered in his time away. Aizen had to bite back a groan and the overwhelming urge to set all of the papers on fire.

"I heard you got into some trouble at school, pinky!" Renji grinned as he opened his arms to catch her running hug, "what was it this time?"

Aizen took a seat at his desk and let out a tiered chuckle, "she broke one of her classmate's fingers." Aizen explained tiredly. Renji howled in laughter. Aizen rolled his eyes before going through the ton of papers on his desk.

"Renji, is it just me or is there even more paper work on my desk then when I left?"

Renji placed Sakura on hard ground before scratching his head nervously. Captain Aizen was one of the kindest captains out of the Gotie 13 but it was clear to everyone he was not a fan of paper work. One time even letting Sakura use one of the papers he was supposed to be signing to draw on just to have an excuse not to turn it in. The whole 5th division had a good laugh about that one.

"Yes, someone dropped it off while you were out." Renji replied. A knock at the door caused all heads to turn and be greeted by the sly grin of Gin Ichimaru. Sakura shouted in excitement and ran towards him to embrace him.

"Uncle Gin! Guess what I got suspended for four days so now you can show me those cool snakes!" Aizen let out a slight chuckle at Sakura's enthusiasm, proving she was not like most children. Not many would pump their fist in victory at being suspended from school.

"Renji, take Sakura outside for a minute." Renji nodded his head in understanding and began to lead Sakura outside. Gin gave her an affectionate pat on the head before turning his attention to Aizen.

"How are the test going, Gin?" Aizen asked, leaning back in his chair and dropping the kind façade the Seireitei knew him for but was unsurprising to his associate. Gin reached into his black Kimono and laid out some papers for Aizen's to look at.

"Some slight hiccups but the progress is promising." Gin said nonchalantly. A crash was heard from outside the door causing Aizen and Gin to stare at it in question. There was another crash before they heard Renji's voice asking (who they guessed was Sakura) to stop touching certain things and practicing spells because they would have to be the ones to clean it later. A chuckle came from Gin when her reply was -which they were also sure was followed by a shrug- "not my problem."

"She takes after you." Gin stated with a smirk. Aizen raised an eyebrow in question, wanting Gin to elaborate.

"She seems to lack the need to care for the well-being of others," Gin grinned "of course Aizen is exempt from that. You'd almost think she was your blood child."

Another crash was heard which was followed by a pleading whine from Renji and a happy giggle from Sakura. Aizen smirked. He couldn't say it was a bad thing that she had picked up some traits from him. She would be quite the perfect weapon, his best one yet.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THE END**

* * *

**Thought I'd try to get at least one story in before my break comes to an end and I have to go back to college :D**

**This one shot is not connected to **_You Saved Me_** by the way. It has the same Idea of it but they aren't connected. But I will try to update that story soon I'm just having trouble getting inspired. **

**I think my next one shot will be NarutoXFruits Basket that I have in my notebook! **

**Review! **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


End file.
